1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handling the security of Bluetooth networks with its unique multi-layer security architecture, tightly coupled with existing wireless network Security layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth is an industrial specification for wireless personal area networks (PANs), also known as IEEE 802.15.1. Bluetooth provides a way to connect and exchange information between devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, laptops, PCs, printers, digital cameras and video game consoles via a secure, globally unlicensed short-range radio frequency. Bluetooth provides simplified discovery and setup of services. Bluetooth devices advertise the services they actually provide; this makes the service easily accessible, without the need to worry about network addresses, permissions and other considerations involved with typical networks. Bluetooth is typically usable for situations when two or more devices are in close proximity with each other and don't require high bandwidth.
Being wireless, Bluetooth is potentially vulnerable to many security attacks. It is very difficult to avoid Bluetooth signals from leaking outside the desired boundaries. The possible damage of a successful wireless attack starts with the ability to eavesdrop on the data transferred during the communication of two devices, and ends with the ability to fully impersonate other devices. Known attacks that have occurred to Bluetooth devices include:                Basic attacks, such as cracking the PIN;        Man in Middle attacks;        Location attacks;        Cipher attacks; and        Bluesnarfing, Backdoor, Bluebug, and Bluejacking.        
Devices that may be vulnerable to security attacks include devices such as mice and keyboards connecting to a PC, a mobile phone synchronizing with a PC, and a where data may be compromised on mobile phones are the result of implementation issues on the device. For example, the recently reported issues of advanced “hackers” gaining access to information stored on select mobile phones using Bluetooth functionality are due to incorrect implementation. Names such as Bluesnarfing and Bluebugging have been given to these methods of illegal and improper access to information. Likewise, Bluejacking allows phone users to send unsolicited business cards anonymously and Bluebugging allows skilled individuals to access the commands of a mobile phone without notifying or alerting the phone's user. Bluebugging allows the hacker to initiate phone calls, send and receive text messages, read and write phonebook contacts, eavesdrop on phone conversations, and connect to the Internet.
Thus, a need arises for a technique by which the security of Bluetooth networks and devices, and other similar networks and devices, may be improved to prevent security attacks and hacking such networks and devices.